wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Damsel of Distress III
Ashley Stillons,Group Text (@ Ashley Stillons, Chris Elman, Kenzie Martin, Rain Frazier, Sveta Karelia, Tristan Vera) - Excerpt from Glare 3.6 known publicly as , is the counterpoint of Swansong, her clone-sister. Personality Still was not willing to mend her ways and place trust in people. She was much closer to the Damsel persona of old, haughty, regal,“You’re here,” the long-haired Ashley said. “After leaving us standing around in the cold for as long as you did, you really should buy us something. Tribute.” Okay, that was Damsel then. Hair length matched. Easy. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.1 and standoffish, convinced of her superiority.I looked at her, and I saw a reflection of Ashley, but one that casually wore the glares and haughty expressions that had been rarer or which had only emerged in times of stress. She stalked, eyes wide. I was reminded of the Siberian, seeing her, what with the long pale hair across her face, the natural arrogance, and the dangerous look in her eyes. I didn’t see it in the Ashley that was hugging Lookout right now. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.3 Still wears black.Gleaming 9.10 Relationships Swansong Got along with her sister fine, though she questioned her life choices. Helped her with the prison investigation. People who know swansong can easily distinguish the two,Everything in her micro-expressions was different. The degree to which she fractionally widened and narrowed her eyes in the course of a single sentence, the slight movements of her bladed hands, as if to create implications as she said ‘hands’, the intonations. All of it was keyed in a way that suggested an implicit threat or imminent action, like she was coiled up and ready to… blast with her power or lash out. This wasn’t the Ashley I’d come to know. This was the Ashley I could imagine working with the Slaughterhouse Nine. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.10 even without the physical differences. Kenzie Martin Seemed jealous of her sisters connection with Kenzie.She bounded to Ashley, and stopped short of giving Ashley a hug. Ashley adjusted her grip on Sveta, and pulled Lookout into a one-armed hug, arm at Lookout’s head. Interesting, to see how Damsel observed that, the fidgeting with claw-fingers, eye contact not leaving that scene. I wasn’t sure if it was a terrifying interesting or a positive one. Figuring that out required resources I didn’t have. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.14 Luckily the girl took to Damsel similarly as she had taken to Swansong.“And I’ve got the best two people to keep me company,” Kenzie said. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.1 Appearance Similar enough to her predecessor, a slim build with stark white hair from her power usage. Usually dresses in dark clothing. She maintains the original upgrades made by Bonesaw. Abilities and Powers Presumably her powers are largely unchanged,Damsel of Distress High recoil 'shotgun' bursts of warped space, disintegration and gravity shearing destroy virtually anything, fling her back. Can be used as mover power Independent/Slaughterhouse 9 Mover Shaker - Parahuman List; bolded edit by Wildbow though her tinker modified arms give complete control of her blasts. This lets her create things like suspended spheres of destructive energy.Damsel’s power crackled, then flared out, the noise deafening in the close confines of the tunnel. Blindside shrank against one side of the tunnel, which meant I could turn my head to see three-quarters of the scene. Damsel had backed off a bit, and now held her claws out. The distortion of her warped space was being held within the confines of her claws, a roughly spherical shape of what looked like slices of space seen through very tinted glass, Vista’s warped space, slices and curls of total blackness, and crackles of black lightning. I heard a gun cock. “Shoot me, and this stuff I’m holding fills the tunnel,” Damsel intoned the words. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.13I saw a smile on her face before she started swiping out, tearing into the ground and creating a ditch in a matter of a single blast. People backed away as she widened it into a hole. She did have control. It wasn’t just holding the blast as a localized storm of energy. ... Damsel put a claw against the wall of stone, claw-tips reaching for purchase and finding none. She lifted a foot so covered in mud that the footwear was impossible to see, placing it on a spike, and then used a blast of her power to ascend to the top of the hole. More control there too. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.13 She is immune to her sister's power, just as she is immune to her own.It was reassuring to see the only other person left in existence that understood, that she couldn’t hurt with her power, should a freak accident happen. It was terrifying. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.8 Equipment Her arms count as weapon by themselves, since they are exceptionally sharp;Her fingers were blades, long enough that she could stand up and have her fingertips touch the ground. Her power was wholly under her control and yet she still couldn’t reach out to touch anything. ... Bladed fingers settled on either side of her face, enough pressure applied that a strong wind might have been enough to push the threshold and see blood drawn. Her other self had the long hair, had wanted to keep the bladed fingers. The girl wore a long black dress and Ashley wore clothes that, while predominantly black, were more fit for the tribunal. She had a voice, the claw-hands gave her the ability to master her power, with no misfires. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.8 however, they interfere with her dexterity; even damaging the objects she handles.“In her cup,” Swansong said. “She pierced the bag she was placing in her cup and then she gave it to me while taking my cup.” “Scandalous,” Lookout said. “Do you know how I know it was my cup? Because hers is chipped and scratched from top to bottom. I thought she forgot and gave her the benefit of a doubt, that cow abused that graciousness, and she did it with a smile.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.12 History Background It is unknown how much Ashley retains of her past.Greendoor65: And Damsel snaps because she lost a training exercise. Honestly, it seems kinda really bad idea to have a former S9 member on your team, Amnesty or not for exactly this reason. Also, huh, are they saying that the Clones retain some memories through the Shards (If distant and faded)? If so, that's interesting as hell. ughzubat: In Riley's interlude she talks about the first batches of clones having some memory bleed over, she theorizes it's because of their shards Wildbow: Good recall, yep. 15 points to Cauldryn. - Conversation with Wildbow on Reddit Post-Echidna When Defiant killed the original DoD her DNA was already preserved by Bonesaw, this was used to create several clones for The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand.Glow-worm P.3 Post-Timeskip She and her clone sisters were awakened with the rest of The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand and was used in the rampage, killing several people over the course of the event.Ashley clenched one hand into a fist. “You realize if I hadn’t been holding back, I could have annihilated each and every one of you?” “''Woah'',” Tristan said, with emphasis. “Ashley-” She whirled on him, pointing, and he flinched, going silent. I stood from my seat. “Ashley,” I said, because I wanted her attention off of Tristan. “I’m not Ashley,” she said, her voice hard. “Nobody has called me that in a long, long time. I’m only Ashley because the therapists insisted and the others needed an actual name to put on the paperwork. I’m Damsel of Distress!” “Okay,” I said. “Can we-” I was spoken over. “I was a member of the Slaughterhouse Nine. They selected me. They had me kill and maim people. I didn’t mind doing it then, and I could do it here without blinking.” “I don’t believe you,” Sveta said. “I’ve died and I came back with only the vicious parts of me intact! All of the warmth, the good memories, the family, they’re just a fuzzy, indistinct dream. Those memories have no hold on me. The killing? Taking people’s arms and legs and watching them bleed out? That’s clear as anything. I could do the same to any of you.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.3 She was forced to surrender through Bonesaw's remote. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.8 Gold Morning She was one of the instances of the cloned Damsel that survived the initial deployment. She formed a family unit with her fellow clone afterward. Then a goddess stepped in and Ashley was used along with other surviving parahumans to end Gold Morning.I found members of Bonesaw’s Slaughterhouse Nine. Clones who’d fled, or who’d been left behind, lurking in dark corners, or simply hiding. A Mannequin, two Damsels that were keeping each other company, a Night Hag-Nyx hybrid, and a Crawler-Breed hybrid. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Post-Gold Morning Regained her voice, but decided to keep monstrous hands and old habits. Soon was arrested again and put into new prison for parahumans. Post-Fallen fall Met with her sister again, they cleared some questions. Fell into something of a routine with her sister but wasn't able to meet her sisters' friends and teammates.Rain leaned forward, touching the intercom at the middle of the wide table. “Can the other Ashley Stillons join us?” “Checking,” came the reply. ... The intercom buzzed, but no voice came through. It took three or four seconds, and then there was only a “Permission refused.” Too bad. It had been a long shot, to bring Swansong’s sister in. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.3 Post-Goddess' Takeover Was free after the prison break.Gleaming 9.15 Showcasing her villainous nature they opted to stay in their warm apartment while their teammates were braving the cold for a team bonding activity.Polarize 10.1 She joins her sister on a stroll to Earth N and claims at least two victims. Not feeling respected enough, she eventually decided to break away.Heavens 12.x Post-Attack on Teacher Damsel resurfaced again leading her own group of aggressive misfits with plundering habits. It quickly brought on her the attention of Breakthrough.From Within 16.3 Breakthrough accidentally pulled her into the dream room of Rain's Cluster, where she assisted them in defeating Cradle and his guardian. Afterwards, they left the room and entered shard realm, where she proved to be an experienced traveler.“I’ve been here before,” Damsel said, as she headed over toward Tattletale. “Spent a while here when I was dead. You learn your way around.” - Excerpt from From Within 16.10. She bartered her services as a guide for a guarantee that Breakthrough will not attempt to replace her personality with Swansong's ghost. She rushed Teacher's setup alongside Antares.From Within 16.12 Unlike Breakthrough and Tattletale, Damsel declines an ultimatum from The Wardens.Sundown 17.1 Post-Ice Break Damsel alongside her team, joined the Wardens' efforts against the Titans. During the fight against Eve and Oberon, aided by Gibbet and Trophy Wife, she was able to score several hits on both titans. She was recovered from Eve by Antares.Radiation 18.5 After Wardens' reinforcements had arrived Damsel continued the fight among frontline heavy-hitters, while being covered by Sveta and Antares. When asked to retreat for the second time, Damsel lost her cool and almost attacked Antares and Solarstare.Radiation 18.6 Later she joined the attempt to stall Oberon's and Fortuna's Titans converging on the Shardspace entry-point.Infrared 18.1 Fanart Gallery SistersCyrix.png|Illustration by Cyrix|link=https://redd.it/afapfj Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Clones Category:Mover Category:Shaker Category:Villains Category:Slaughterhouse Nine Category:Point of View Character Category:Stillons Family Category:Deathchester Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters